


defenestration of a dream

by FormidablePassion



Series: Don't Ask [16]
Category: Newhart (TV), Supernatural, The Bob Newhart Show (TV 1972)
Genre: Bob Newhart, Bob Newhart Show, Cracktastic ending, Crossover, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormidablePassion/pseuds/FormidablePassion
Summary: Dean's life has been a hard one, but he knows when the end has come.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Suzanne Pleshette
Series: Don't Ask [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/483238
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8
Collections: SPNColdestHits





	defenestration of a dream

**Author's Note:**

> Dude. Just... 
> 
> Dude.

Dean takes one last breath looking at the brother he raised and knowing that his time on earth was over, he closes his eyes. 

Dean gasps awake and grasps for the bed side lamp turning it on, and looking toward the other side of the bed.   
“Honey, honey wake up.” He demanded. “You wouldn’t believe the dream I just had.” 

“Mmm..” Was the response from the lump on the other side of the bed. 

“Well dontcha wanna hear about it?” Dean demanded. 

The lump flicked their bedside lamp on and rolled over. 

“Alright, Dean. What is it?” Suzanne Pleshette sighed as she waited. 

**Author's Note:**

> Coldest Hits.   
> That's it. That's the tweet.


End file.
